The Not So New Girl
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: In this story i kind of recreated Britt's character but she still has her blonde moment's! I will finish this after Los Angeles and High School in Brittany's eyes are finished!
1. The Old Friend

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the characters but I did make Brittany the new girl, I also had to give her more flare and more brains; Ok we have all established I am not the best writer but I try! Enjoy!

Summary: What happens when a girl from the past wants to be in Glee club! Will she steel Rachel's spot light!

"Ok, listen up" Rachel demanded as she stood in front of the small class. "What" Santana snarled? "We have got to win Nationals this is our last and we need to leave this school with a bang" Rachel preached. "Um, hello" a girls voice interrupted. Everybody turned to the girl sporting a tunic, skinny jeans and black boots. "Oh My God, Britt" Quinn ran up to her giving her a long hug, followed by Santana, Mercedes and Kurt. "I haven't seen you guys in forever, my dad got a better job offer at that new law firm here so we came back" she smiled. "Yeah I was actually hoping to sign up for Glee Club I heard you guys needed a twelfth member after that one girl freaked out and was shipped off to Juvy" she giggled. "Yes, that would be great" Mr. Shue cut into the conversation. "I am ready if you are" she said very outgoing. "Quinn, San would you back me up" she said motioning to her to old friends, then walked over to the piano getting ready to start.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's so long,_

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy,_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When I look at you, _

_I see forgiveness, _

_I see the truth._

_You love me, for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That covers me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_I look at you, Yeah, Whoa,_

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

She finished quickly everybody was standing up cheering, and of course Rachel had an angry look on her face she hated everyone who could actually be better than her. "Welcome to the new directions, tell us about yourself" Mr. Shue said with a big smile on his face. "Well my name is, Brittany which some of you already knew, I used to go to school with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Puck but in 8th grade my dad got a job offer in New York but he got a better offer at the new law firm here he is a Lawyer and my mom is an actress so she is still in New York for another couple weeks. That is pretty much it" she shrugged as she sat in the middle of Quinn and Santana. Rachel jumped up out of her seat heading to the trio. "Hi, I am Rachel Berry" she held out her hand in hopes of a hand shake all she got was a stare from Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. "Listen up, Berry we all know your game, but hear this, If you try to get her to quit to save your little solos by trying to get her killed like you did to Sunshine….."Quinn was interrupted by Santana "I will go all Lima Heights on your ass". With that Kurt and Mercedes nodded. Brittany got up and walked passed Rachel to where Finn and Puck were standing. "Hey, your girlfriend is a piece of work, I can't believe she sent a girl to a crack house" she smirked looking at Finn and then looked at Puck as he nodded agreeing with her. "Britt, Rachel is really cool once you get to know her" Finn suggested. "Dude, everyone in glee club has known her for a while and still doesn't like her because, she never shut's up, hogs all the solos and well she's her" Puck protested. "Not everybody, hate's her" Finn defended his girlfriend. "Dude, then why is she sitting alone, why the rest are in a group, talking about what they are going to do over the weekend. "Finn, if it will make you happy I will try to be her friend but if she tries to send me to a crack house, I will go all Santana on her" I laughed quietly walking away towards Rachel. "Now, I would pay to see that, I am pretty sure she's serious remember what she did to me in 6th grade when I pushed Quinn down on the track" Puck reminisced.

_Beginning_

"_Noah Puckerman, you have no right to be bullying Kurt, he has never said or done one thing to you" Quinn hissed. "Shut it Fabray, this is nothing to concern you so go" Puck yelled "I will never understand why Britt is friends with you" Puck whispered hoping she was gone. "I am staying right here until you let him go" Quinn demanded crossing her arms. Puck turned around and pushed her without thinking, way too hard, Brittany and Santana ran over there, they both had anger in there eye's especially when they saw tears welled up in Quinn's. "I am going to kill you Puckerman" Brittany said rushing towards Puck knocking him to the ground. Then she started punching him in the nose and eye, she also had her nails clutched into his neck while Finn was trying his best to pull her off of Puck he finally got her after Santana and Quinn come to help Kurt just stood there the whole time laughing there was no one else around and Puck was happy that no one saw him get beat up by a petite blonde girl, "I will keep quiet if you do" Puck offered. "Deal" Santana spoke for Brittany. For the rest of that year Puck didn't bother Quinn or Kurt._

_End_

"I am still surprised we didn't have to get a tractor to pry her off of you" Finn said jokingly. "Dude it looks like Britt is going to kill her" Puck said looking at the two girls. Finn rushed over there and dragged Brittany back to where they were. "I absolutely hate her she is so full of it, I asked her how things work around here and she said, well you will sway back behind me and Finn with the other's while we sing lead, and then I said, you guys lost at nationals because of you and Finn, and then she called me clueless" Brittany pouted. "Your girlfriend has made a new enemy, I will make sure she never gets another solo" she continued.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it was short I just wanted to get to the point, I will update as soon as I can!


	2. The Notebook

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the characters but I did make Brittany the new girl, I also had to give her more flare and more brains; Ok we have all established I am not the best writer but I try! I am going to have to give Britt a background because she doesn't have one in the show. This chapter will be in different POV's!

Summary: What happens when a girl from the past wants to be in Glee club! Will she steel Rachel's spot light!

"Okay guys, I want you to write your background story and sing a song to go along with one of the biggest parts of your life, I want it to go in your song writing book" Mr. Shue encouraged. "Brittany, do you have a song writing book" he asked friendly fashioned. "Yes" she replied holding up a purple clothed notebook with her initials B. S. P. imbedded in the top with jewels. "Okay great everyone let's get started, I want you to write down about every dramatic experience, and then tomorrow you will perform a song to go along with it" Mr. Shue stated pointing to the bored where background story was written in red. The class went by really fast all of them had finished it and already had song in mind. When the bell rang everyone rushed out of the room besides Finn and Rachel "Why are you still standing there" Finn asked confused looking at Rachel. "Look, Brittany left her song book" Rachel beckoned. "Oh I will take it to her" Finn said blankly reaching over to grab it from Rachels hand. "What are you doing" Rachel bossed smacking Finns hands. "Finn, honey I am going to read what she wrote down for the project" Rachel snarled. "Rachel put it down" Finn demanded. "No" Rachel said asserted running out into the hallway and then the girls bathroom, "Lets see what we have here" Rachel whispered quietly to her self opening the notebook.

_There is not much to say about myself, I am still deeply in love with my boyfriend who died in a car accident a few years ago, the worst part about it is that I was there with him he died in my arms I put on this tough front and the truth is, is that I am a scared little girl who was hurt and will never be heeled, my parents are always working and the only people I have are now Santana and Quinn I am glad I am home they promised to keep Brandon a secret because they know I don't want people to feel bad for me. I wish I was as lucky as Rachel and Lauren to have boys as good as Finn and Puck. I mean yeah I love Brandon, I just want someone to love me, it may sound a little cheesy but it's the trut, I know he wouldn't want me to mourn him for so long, but I am so scared to open up to someone._

Rachel flipped through the rest of the book it had different but good songs and after a while she felt bad for taking it and kind of felt scared because Puck told her about the 6th grade. "Rachel, get out here now, and give me her book" Quinn yelled. Rachel stumbled out of the stall holding the book and handing it to Quinn. "What are you doing with this" Quinn snarled holding the book up "Rachel, if Finn would've told Santana or Brittany before me you would be dead right now you lucky I can't throw a punch". "You sure can smack though" Rachel said trying to change the mood. Quinn just marched out of the bathroom, Rachel was left wondering why Finn would rat her out, and thinking about Brittany's

The next day in glee a few people were ready to start singing, first up was Puck ,At the end of the song the room was filled with applause and Puck was crying which is not something you see every day, so Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn, Brittany and Santana gave him a group hug. And of course Puck made jokes to cover up his tears, but that unfazed them they stayed in a tight embrace, which showed how much they cared.

The next to go was Brittany, "I am going to sing I Never Told You, by Colbie Calliat, actually this is to an old Boyfriend" she said sadly. Only Rachel and maybe Quinn and Santana knew who she was talking about, her boyfriend who died. Quinn came up and behind her friend to sing back up; Brittany grabbed her guitar and sat at a stool.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_But I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

By the end of the song tears were pouring out of her eyes and was hugging Quinn and Santana, Rachel thought about it for a minute, why didn't she like her to Rachel it was an instinct not to like someone that could be better than her, but that girl seemed very likeable even Lauren liked her seriously, she had gotten every big solo for two years.

Authors Note: That was short the next chapter will be a conflict between Rachel and Brittany n


	3. The Memory

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the characters but I did make Brittany the new girl, I also had to give her more flare and more brains; Ok we have all established I am not the best writer but I try! I am going to have to give Britt a background because she doesn't have one in the show. This chapter will be in different POV's!

Summary: What happens when a girl from the past wants to be in Glee club! Will she steel Rachel's spot light!

"Rachel, why the hell did you takes my damn book" Brittany yelled storming into the choir room. "What" Rachel asked innocently? "Quinn told me" Brittany yelled. "Brittany, I am sorry after I read it I felt really bad about it" Rachel pleaded. "Rachel you shouldn't of read it, you shouldn't of taken it, why did you" Brittany screamed. Mr. Shue still hadn't showed up, and the teens were glad. "I know, I am sorry" Rachel pouted. "Why did you" Brittany asked even louder. "I don't know" Rachel bellowed staring at the ground. "I used to think that Santana and Quinn were wrong about you being a solo hogging bitch but looks like they were telling the truth" Brittany barked. "You have no right to say that to me all you are is a scared little girl who is still in love with her dead ex-boyfriend and who will never be able to open up to anyone, you said it yourself" Rachel rambled not even realizing what she said until she saw Brittany running out of the room crying. "Dammit, Hobbit, I didn't think I could hate you as much as I do right now" Santana growled. "Yeah, Rachel why would you say that" Quinn snared. They both ran out of the room after her followed by Finn and Puck who were confused.

Brittany was sitting on the roof of McKinley lost in thoughts, sad and hurt that day kept running through her head over and over again.

_Flashback:_

"_Where are we going" Brittany giggled as Brandon grabbed her hand and led her to the car. "We are going to celebrate my 19__th__ Birthday B" he jabbered. "You know my parents already hate you because your three years older than me, but if you are the reason for me missing my curfew they will hire someone to kill you" she joked. "So what, it will be worth it, will you please get in the car" he leered. "Fine" she agreed getting into the car. _

_They drove in the car for a couple of hours music blasting. "Hey" Brandon mumbled as he turned down the radio "I love you". "I love you….." she was cut off by a truck ramming into the small car. It all went black she felt blood run down her face and arms she saw a bit of light trickling of the side of the crashed car she heard screams, cries and sirens she crawled over to Brandon there was little space between them she had been thrown in the backseat. There was glass everywhere and it was sure to cut her knee but she didn't care she just wanted to hold him. When she reached him he was cold and bloody. "Brandon, please wake up" she cried but that was it she blacked out and stayed that way for a month her mom told her when they got the car off of them she was holding him but he was dead._

_End of flashback:_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched she was so lost in thought she forgot where she was, she looked up and saw four concerned faces staring at her. "Boo, you look like you have seen a ghost" Quinn mumbled concerned. "No, Quinnie worst I saw the whole accident over again" Brittany cried. "What accident" Puck and Finn asked at the same time. "A few years ago I was dating this boy Brandon, we were out celebrating his 19th birthday and when we were on the road I guess he wasn't paying attention or something but when he said I love you, I got half way through saying it back and well you can figure" Brittany mourned. "Oh my god, I so sorry, how come you never told us" Finn and Puck said at the same time again. "Because, I didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me the only ones I told are Quinn and Santana" she mumbled.

"Rachel that was really low of you" Kurt snared. "Yeah, what would possess you to talk about that" Mercedes snapped. "Guys what's going on in here" Mr. Shue arrived looking at everyone suspicious "where's Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Finn and Santana". "Oh, Rachel stole Brittany's book, they got in an argument Rachel brought up her dead ex-boyfriend Brittany ran out crying the others followed her I am guessing Quinn and Santana already knew but I am not sure about Finn and Puck they looked confused but they always do so" Kurt took a breath. "I missed all of that, by being 15 minutes late" Mr. Shue said shocked. "Yep, pretty much" Kurt finished.

Authors Note: There's chapter 3!


	4. The New School

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the characters but I did make Brittany the new girl, I also had to give her more flare and more brains; Ok we have all established I am not the best writer but I try! I am going to have to give Britt a background because she doesn't have one in the show. This chapter will be in different POV's!

Summary: What happens when a girl from the past wants to be in Glee club! Will she steel Rachel's spot light!

"Okay guys, I want you to write your background story and sing a song to go along with one of the biggest parts of your life, I want it to go in your song writing book" Mr. Shue encouraged. "Brittany, do you have a song writing book" he asked friendly fashioned. "Yes" she replied holding up a purple clothed notebook with her initials B. S. P. imbedded in the top with jewels. "Okay great everyone let's get started, I want you to write down about every dramatic experience, and then tomorrow you will perform a song to go along with it" Mr. Shue stated pointing to the bored where background story was written in red. The class went by really fast all of them had finished it and already had song in mind. When the bell rang everyone rushed out of the room besides Finn and Rachel "Why are you still standing there" Finn asked confused looking at Rachel. "Look, Brittany left her song book" Rachel beckoned. "Oh I will take it to her" Finn said blankly reaching over to grab it from Rachels hand. "What are you doing" Rachel bossed smacking Finns hands. "Finn, honey I am going to read what she wrote down for the project" Rachel snarled. "Rachel put it down" Finn demanded. "No" Rachel said asserted running out into the hallway and then the girls bathroom, "Lets see what we have here" Rachel whispered quietly to her self opening the notebook.

_There is not much to say about myself, I am still deeply in love with my boyfriend who died in a car accident a few years ago, the worst part about it is that I was there with him he died in my arms I put on this tough front and the truth is, is that I am a scared little girl who was hurt and will never be heeled, my parents are always working and the only people I have are now Santana and Quinn I am glad I am home they promised to keep Brandon a secret because they know I don't want people to feel bad for me. I wish I was as lucky as Rachel and Lauren to have boys as good as Finn and Puck. I mean yeah I love Brandon, I just want someone to love me, it may sound a little cheesy but it's the truth, I know he wouldn't want me to mourn him for so long, but I am so scared to open up to someone._

Rachel flipped through the rest of the book it had different but good songs and after a while she felt bad for taking it and kind of felt scared because Puck told her about the 6th grade. "Rachel, get out here now, and give me her book" Quinn yelled. Rachel stumbled out of the stall holding the book and handing it to Quinn. "What are you doing with this" Quinn snarled holding the book up "Rachel, if Finn would've told Santana or Brittany before me you would be dead right now you lucky I can't throw a punch". "You sure can smack though" Rachel said trying to change the mood. Quinn just marched out of the bathroom, Rachel was left wondering why Finn would rat her out, and thinking about Brittany's

The next day in glee a few people were ready to start singing, first up was Puck ,At the end of the song the room was filled with applause and Puck was crying which is not something you see every day, so Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn, Brittany and Santana gave him a group hug. And of course Puck made jokes to cover up his tears, but that unfazed them they stayed in a tight embrace, which showed how much they cared.

The next to go was Brittany, "I am going to sing I Never Told You, by Colbie Calliat, actually this is to an old Boyfriend" she said sadly. Only Rachel and maybe Quinn and Santana knew who she was talking about, her boyfriend who died. Quinn came up and behind her friend to sing back up; Brittany grabbed her guitar and sat at a stool.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_But I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

By the end of the song tears were pouring out of her eyes and was hugging Quinn and Santana, Rachel thought about it for a minute, why didn't she like her to Rachel it was an instinct not to like someone that could be better than her, but that girl seemed very likeable even Lauren liked her seriously, she had gotten every big solo for two years.

Authors Note: That was short the next chapter will be a conflict between Rachel and Brittany.


End file.
